Cancer symptoms are most often studied in isolation; however, they clearly occur together, and they may exacerbate the severity of one another. There is growing awareness that common biologic mechanisms may cause or contribute to some of these symptoms at the same time. This application is requesting NIH support for a conference entitled "Mechanisms and Treatment of Cancer-Related Symptoms." The second annual conference on cancer symptoms, organized by the Department of Symptom Research, at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center, will examine the relationships among pain, fatigue, sleep disturbance, and cognitive dysfunction. It will explore, in discussions of both human studies and animal models, the potential common biologic mechanisms of these symptoms. Specific aims of this conference are to: . Promote the emerging field of symptom research, combining animal and human research in an integrated approach to cancer symptoms . Provide an annual learning venue for trainees in both the basic sciences and clinical investigation . Provide an opportunity for interaction and exchange of ideas among scientists currently involved in symptom research This conference will be of value to basic scientists, clinical researchers, oncologists, nurse clinicians, neuropsychologists, neurologists, psychiatrists and psychologists, and bioimmunotherapists. Attendees will learn the latest in the use of imaging as a tool for exploration of the basis of non-specific symptoms. The conference will also examine the latest in the pharmacogenetics of symptom-related therapies. The conference should also be of interest to pharmaceutical companies that are developing "pipeline" drugs for symptom control and supportive care.